FINKA X KAPKAN
by RebelSoldier707
Summary: I don't know where in my brain this sounded like a good idea but fuck it!


"Russian Mission Gone Wrong"

"The Debriefing"

(Finka and Kapkan are sitting alone in the conference room)

(Finka lays her head on her hand)

This is bullshit!

(She says in frustration)

Kapkan Turns his head towards her.

What's the problem comrade?

You should be happy, we are going home back to Mother Russia.

She Turns to him with a death stare.

You know that I hate that place, there is nothing there but suffering and pain.

Is it true? Finka?

What are you talking about?

People have told me that you like IQ very fondle.

Yes its true, Why do you care?

Kapkan stands up and points his pistol right at Finkas head.

She stands quickly and does the same.

What the fuck Kapkan?!

Any co-operation with a Nazi is a betrayal, a betrayal against all of mother Russia!

General Ash walks in on their little discussion.

SOLDIERS STAND DOWN!

General!

(They both yell in harmony)

The pair both gritting their teeth put their weapons away.

Well, I guess bad memories never go away.

(Ash has a folder full of pictures and Intel)

(Ash walks to the board in front of them and puts up a lot of pictures before sitting down)

Now I assume that you both know why you are here?

(Kapkan answer quickly)

Yes yes, very important op to save lives somewhere in Russia.

Close.

We received intel from Moscow that this man, Viktor Petrov, leader of a highly organized crime syndicate is planning an attack on Kiev.

Viktors background is the standard terrorist evil guy, gun running, drug smuggling, money laundering, his rap sheets a mile long.

But he is not your target at the moment, this man is Dimitri Agerkov, Viktors right-hand man, Dimitri is ex-Spetsnaz trained in high-grade lethal explosives.

He is your target, We have intel that puts Dimitri on an abandoned oil rig off the coast of Sochi.

Now our intel suggests that he is currently making explosives to use on the attack in Kiev.

Your mission is simple you two are taking a plane to Sochi from there you will link up with a ground team of Spetsnaz specialists.

From there you will take their tactical assault boat to quickly and quietly get on the oil rig, get eyes on Dimitri.

Once you do, EXFIL to safe distance call it in and blow that bastard and all his men straight to hell.

Is that clear?

(Finka answers)

Crystal.

Alright, you two are dismissed.

(They both answer in harmony)

Yes, ma'ma.

As the pair walks out of the room kapkan gives a really nice hard smack on that Russian phat ass!

Kapkan steps back quickly and puts his hands in the air, almost sure he was gonna get smacked but to his surprise, she just looks at him and gives him a wink.

He just stands there in disbelieve like damn what the fuck was that?

Finka walks towards the plane shaking that cute ass.

Kapkan walks close behind her, he can't help himself so he says.

Damn!

The pair arrives at the plane the sit down in their comfortable camo leather recliners, Kapkan yells with pleasure.

Goddamn, these chairs are fucking awesome who the hell bought these?

Finka responds the general has some Redneck friend that told her these are the best chairs ever.

Damn, he ain't lying.

Kapkan looks over his shoulder and then leans in towards Finka sitting across from him and asks.

you know, we are all alone back here and we've got a long ride all the way to the motherland.

Finka looks confused and raises her eyebrow.

Finka says.

What do you have in mind?

Well, something like this.

(LEMON)-(STARTS)

Kapkan unzips his big 7-inch hard Russian cock.

Finka looks in aw, omg that's so big!

Come here darling I wanna see that nice big wet soft mouth of yours around my hard cock.

Finka stands up smiling and biting her lip, she walks over to him, she takes her shirt and bra off, she throws them out of the way.

She gets down on her knees like the good little Russian slut she is, smiling and chuckling.

She grabs a hand full of that Russian meat.

Kapkan laughs to himself and says.

Damn, I've been waiting for this a long time!

Finka smiles and starts jerking him off.

She spits on his dick and then asks, do you like that big boy?

He replies, oh yeah baby, omg the way you do that with those big beautiful eyes it turns me on so fucking much!

Oh, baby come on don't tease me so much!

Suck my dick baby!

She nods and starts to suck that meaty juice love stick.

Ohh, shit baby if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum!

She giggles with her mouth full with a hot, sweaty, cock.

She starts being adventurous and deep throats that fat cock.

Finka:

Omg, your cock is so good I wanna swallow that big fat fucking load come on daddy cum for me.

Kapkan:

Ohh, baby girl your so beautiful, Now SUCK THAT FUCKIN COCK, OHH FUCK IM GONNA CUM SWALLOW ALL OF IT IF YOU LOSE A SINGLE DROP YOUR GONNA LICK IT OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR!

Finka:

Mhhhgaaaa, Fuck (she coughs) Fuck that's too much Fuck.

(She swallows gallons of cum and doesn't waste a drop)

Kapkan:

Fuck that was good, thank you, darling.

Finka:

Don't start thinking that this, is a thing, fuck just forget about it.

she walks back to her chair and sat down, the pair both fall asleep.

That's the end of chapter 1 I hope you guy and gals enjoyed it I know it not very long but I have more coming hopefully ill be out with a couple more chapter in the next few days.

Till then (Honey?) (Yes dear.) (Is that Porn?) (No honey its rule 34 learn your fucking shit bitch this is porn!) headphones on, doors locked, cock out, HH is on.


End file.
